Attack of the Killer Garden Gnomes
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Lawn ornaments come alive and attack the Z-Fighter. What do you expect with a title like that?


Attack of the Killer Garden Gnomes  
  
Story: II of III  
  
NOTE: This story along with the other 2 where dreams of mine.  
  
Sam, Thails, and Trunks had been training with as many Z-Fighters as possible. They knew when they got back to their time line what they knew would be the only attacks that anyone in their future would know. Trunks wanted, between all of them, to know all of the Z-Fighters attacks.  
  
Sam walked into her room after training with Vegeta. She stripped and got ready to take a shower. Unfortunately, Trunks was already in the shower. Sam shrugged it off and climbed in with him.  
  
***  
  
Sam watched as Trunks dressed. "Having fun training with Goku?"  
  
"Actually I am." Trunks said. She nodded and the two left the room  
  
*** (across town)  
  
The little boy looked at the wooden garden ornaments his mother had gotten. One was male, the other female. Somehow someone had placed it so the two looked like they where kissing. The boy's mom blamed him. His friends played around him as he got ready to move the male ornament back to its place. What he found was he couldn't move it. One of his friends took a baseball bat and hit the figure. Suddenly one of the {tired of typing that out, their gnomes} gnomes turned to the boy, it's eyes blazing red. A lazier shot out of the eyes and hit the little boy in the leg. It then started to shoot at the other boys. The boys ran into the house and the mom of the boy that had been shot called the cops. The media arrived shortly after and began broadcasting what had happened.  
  
*** Sam, Goten, and Trunks (not future) where the only ones at Capsule Corp. Sam had been trying to find something to watch on TV and was about to give up and turn it off when the news coverage on the Gnomes came on.  
  
"You guys want to check this out with me?' She asked them. Both of them wanted to, so they flew over.  
  
They landed in the women's back yard and came into the house threw the back door. Amazingly no one stopped them. They got to the front living room of the house and looked out of the twin window seat style windows.  
  
"Are those the wooden Gnomes?" Sam asked the mom.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Sam did not answer; she pushed her way to the door and began to walk outside. Goten and Trunks stayed inside the house. When Sam was half way over to them she could sense a strange energy coming from it. She finished walking over to the two and tried to get them apart. Finally after five minutes of pulling on them she went Super Saiyan and just tried to pull them apart. With all of her strength she couldn't get them apart. She knew kids had been attacked by them, but since she had not yet been attacked she decided to see if her help could help.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, do you think you two could help?"  
  
The two came outside and walked over to where Sam was. They grabbed one of the gnomes while Sam held the other one. The group began to pull.  
  
Suddenly Goten jumped back. He barley avoided a second shot from one of the gnome's eyes. Trunks also stared to dodge attacks from the second gnome. Sam shook her head.  
  
"Hey you two, if they don't want to hit adults get behind me."  
  
Goten and Trunks tied that, and it worked until more lawn ornaments from other lawns started to attack them too. Both of the boys powered up to Super Saiyan and started to fight. By number, the lawn ornaments started to win.  
  
That's when Trunks got an idea.  
  
"Goten let's use fusion."  
  
Sam attempted to protect the boys while they fused. After they fused they used their extra power to try to get away. They, however, spent 30 minutes clearing lawn ornaments from around some houses. When 30 minutes hit, and the fusion wore off there where still killer Gnomes around.  
  
As a group, they took to the sky and flew back to Capsule Corp. Before reaching it, they had another encounter with the Gnomes. This time one of their lazier's hit its target and hit Trunks in the leg. When Sam tried to pick him up she was also shot, this time in the side. They flew back to Capsule Corp without checking on Sam's wound. Trunks now had a small round hole in threw the muscle of his leg.  
  
They landed outside and walked into the room where all of the Z-fighters, with their families, were. Bulma saw her son in Sam's arms and took him into where she could check him out. Trunks (f) came over to see how Sam was. When he reached her he noticed the blood.  
  
"Sam come here and sit down." He told her and walked her over to the couch where Krillin and Android 18 where sitting.  
  
"Sam let me see it." Was all he said.  
  
Finally She let him move her shirt so he could see the cut. At least she didn't have to worry about any of the perverted male Z-Fighters (Roshi is there) trying to see something. She knew how all of them felt about Vegeta. And since Trunks was Vegeta's son and she was Trunks' mate, she was safe.  
  
"Sam where did you get this scar?" Trunks asked, brining her back to what was going on. That's also when she realized the wound was right by the scar of the cut Mystic had done. Sometimes not all of her cuts and scars healed. No one knew why.  
  
"It's nothing." She said.  
  
"You do know your not healing, right?" Trunks asked her. She could tell her was nervous.  
  
"What? No." Sam had never had trouble healing since she had gotten that ability.  
  
The other Trunks happily came into the room. Senzu beans worked miracles. Sam had never had to try one.  
  
"Sam you're still not healing. The only thing you're doing is losing blood." Trunks (f) told her.  
  
Finally one of the others came up with the idea of giving her a Senzu bean. She fought against that, mainly because she hated lima beans and the stupid thing looked like one. She finally gave in and ate the dumb thing.  
  
** Trunks (f) tried to get the story out of her, what happened and why she had not gotten someone else to go with her. He walked outside to get some fresh air. Yamcha and several of the others went back to their houses.  
  
Finally Sam, who had stayed inside, came out. Trunks (f) fried to get his thoughts in order. After that failed he got her to fly with him. They flew for several minutes before Sam looked down. On top of a building was a lady and child. Trunks noticed them too. They where getting attacked by Gnomes.  
  
"We save them, right?" Sam asked rhetorically.  
  
She and Trunks dove down to save the two. That's when they realized the building was the one Yamcha lived in. Trunks started the attack; he dropped down next to the women. Sam landed close to the door of the fire escape. Trunks was able to get the women and child and was about to take off when he decided to make sure Sam was going with him.  
  
"I'm going to check on Yamcha."  
  
Trunks left and she went down the stairs. She found Yamcha by tracking his ki. Amazingly when she found his apartment it turned out she didn't have to track him.  
  
Yamcha was lying on the ground, several of the Gnomes had attached themselves to him like leaches and where drinking his blood. Sam blasted them off him and him up.  
  
"Which way do we go?" he asked.  
  
"Out." Sam answered simply.  
  
They started down the hall to the fire escape. Suddenly several lawn ornaments came at them. Sam turned Super Saiyan and began to blast them. Yamcha just blasted them. During the middle of this one of the neighbor opened her door. She began to complain about the noise, saw the killer Gnomes, and closed her door fast.  
  
Finally they where able to get out of the apartment building. They went back to Capsule Corp.  
  
**  
  
"There has to be a reason why these lawn ornaments are attacking people." Gohan said.  
  
"Not to mention sucking blood." Yamcha added.  
  
"Well you know, a meteor passed by earth a day before all of this started." Bulma said.  
  
"I think it's nothing more than a diversion." Sam said. This lawn ornament thing was beginning to seem like a 'Simpson Halloween Special' to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Krillin asked her.  
  
"Something else is going to happen." Sam answered.  
  
** The Z-Fighters continued to watch the news for any report on the Gnomes, none came however. It now seemed life would settle down and get back to normal. All the lawn ornaments, even thought they settled down, where destroyed.  
  
Sam still thought something was coming. Something big, that would change her, Thails, and Trunks' lives forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next part of the trilogy, entitled 'Death Finished' will totally screw up the DBZ time line, more so than I have ever done in any dream, but what can you do about dreams? 


End file.
